Mortal Kombat A second Chance
by No-one Special 4
Summary: An alternate story I've been thinking of for the Mortal Kombat X timeline, because Mileena is one of my favorite characters and I feel she has a lot of untapped story potential. (Title changed from "Mortal Kombat; Fragment's Tale")
1. Prologue

**Mortal Kombat; Fragment's Tale**

~A/N~ Eno-on: Hello everyone I'm Eno-on I'll be the host for this little side project No-one works on.

Eno-on: I know a lot of you are waiting the next chapter of 'Fell into Remnant' but No-one has been wanting to reattempt this story ever since it bombed when it originally came out.

"Speech" _'Thought' "_ _Read Text"_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'Mortal Kombat'~

* * *

~Prologue~

A blonde walked down the corridor with clear purpose, she had long blonde hair tied back in pony tail and blue eyes that commanded respect, she wore a short sleeve dark grey t-shirt with a black combat vest, she had armour plating on her forearms, she wore dark brown cargo pants and black combat boots to complete the look.

Turning round the corner to the observation room looking into the prisoner's room she approached the man on watch "How's our 'guest' doing?"

"She's been very uncooperative and aggressive to anyone who enters the cell" he answered "in short no change from when she was brought here initially almost a year ago lieutenant Blade"

"Well I'll be going in for interrogation soon" the lieutenant replied.

"Are you sure that is wise Sonya" a rather deep voice spoke up from the shadows, stepping forward was a tall man in white robes with a blue gi over it and a straw hat on his head, "Shao Kahn is dead after all, we do not know what she will attempt to do"

"I'm afraid we have no choice Raiden" Sonya replied "as you said yourself Quan-chi has turned our friends into his slaves, our guest here may have information because last we checked Quan-chi had ties to Shao Kahn"

"I see your point Sonya" Raiden conceded "and what of the possibility she has no information?"

"Then we learn more about Outworld's infrastructure and who is likely to take the throne now"

Nodding at her plan Raiden followed the lieutenant to the sealed door that led into the cell, after stepping past the boundary and shutting the door behind them, the two turned to face one of the corners of the room, occupying it was a woman wearing a straight jacket to restrain her.

The room was a bare white with no furniture with the exception of a plain twin cot bed pushed into the corner, with the room's main occupant sat on top of it.

She didn't react to the people entering and kept her head down, her dirty black hair covering her face, though you could slightly see a mask covering the lower half of her face, through the space between her hair.

"Mileena" Sonya said to the woman, receiving no response, Sonya took a step forward "Mileena, look at me"

At the demand, Mileena raised her head slightly, to meet the lieutenant's eyes revealing the hard material mask with a small opening in the front for food "What is it you want now?" Mileena asked, her voice raspy from lack of use, "come to gloat about father's defeat?"

"What was Quan-chi's involvement in Shao Kahn's plan" Sonya demands, ignoring Mileena's question, "and I want the truth of what you know"

"And why should I tell you anything, when I will receive no reward in return" Mileena snaps glaring at the lieutenant and god.

"You would do best not to antagonize us Mileena" Raiden replies sternly, a small spark flickering in his hand.

"Or you will do what?" Mileena asked "Kill me?, torture me?, deny me food or water? You have nothing to threaten me with thunder god"

"Enough!" Sonya yelled "if that is truly the case Mileena, how about this" the lieutenant sighed already regretting her decision "If you cooperate and tell us what Quan-chi's involvement was, I will answer any questions you may have"

"Are you sure that is wise?" Raiden asked, not taking his eye off the restrained woman.

"It is the quickest route to the information we need" Sonya replied "well Mileena?"

"How many questions will you answer?"

"That depends on how well you cooperate with us" Sonya answered "provide me with the answers I want and we'll see about doing the same"

"And how would I know you won't just change your mind, when you have what you want?" Mileena asked, clearly annoyed at her lack of power.

"You won't, just as I won't know if the answers you're giving are truthful" Sonya replied "now do we have an agreement?"

"I lack any other choice, so I accept" Mileena agreed reluctantly.

"What was Quan-chi's role in Outworld's plan?" Raiden asked, keeping up a stern look.

"The sorcerer's role was to resurrect Sindel in Earthrealm, so father could come to Earthrealm under the reason of retrieving her" Mileena answered, already annoyed by the deal she agreed to.

"And what else?" demanded Raiden, not content with the answer.

"I don't know any other objectives he was given" Mileena retorted "I last saw him the throne world before fighting the masked man from Earthrealm"

"What happened in the throne room?" Sonya asked.

"Father sacrificed that fool Shang Tsung to empower Sindel" Mileena answered, before looking at Raiden "He was angered by you killing Motaro"

"That explains why she was so powerful" Sonya muttered "so you don't know anything else about Quan-chi's involvement?"

"The only other thing I know about Quan-chi is that father promised the souls of the souls of killed Earthrealm Warriors to him as payment" Mileena answered "is that all?"

"Tell me, who would rule Outworld in Shao Kahn's absence?" Sonya asked after a second of thought.

"I am father's declared direct heir" Mileena answered with a sneer "there are no others such a strong claim, and we will crush you"

"Outworld suffered losses, in their invasion" noted Raiden "so continued battle would not do you much good"

"If you have no more questions" Mileena started "It's time you answered mine"

"Very well a deal is a deal" Sonya replied "you complied so I'll answer a few questions"

"What did you mean when you muttered about Sindel?" Mileena asked.

"Sindel attacked us in a temporary base, and killed our comrades" Sonya answered sullenly.

"Is that why sister's boyfriend is not here?" Mileena pressed with sliver of glee in her voice "Oh poor Kitana mourning the loss of that human"

"I will not stand for you mocking Liu Kang's memory" Raiden snapped "and Kitana is dead as well"

"You lie!" Mileena yelled immediately, eyes wide in shock, ignoring the sudden pain in her chest "Kitana would have not died so easily, father would not have allowed it"

"It's true" Sonya replied, reaching behind her, she revealed a slightly dinted and bloodstained battle fan.

"That cannot be real I refuse to believe it, when I see father next he will make you suffer" Mileena denied further.

"Shao Kahn is dead punished by the elder gods for his attempt to merge the realms" Raiden retorted.

"No lies, I refuse to except father or Kitana's death" Mileena shouted, her breath shaky "These tricks will not go unpunished!"

"Enough of this!" Raiden snapped, stepping forward, placing his hand over Mileena's head, his palm sparking.

"Raiden don't!" Sonya yelled, before the electricity left his hand, darting into Mileena's head.

Mileena screamed as the lightning impacted her forehead, burrowing through her skull and entering her mind, flashes of events she wasn't present for, played before her eyes, the elder gods refusing to aid, seeing the bodies of their fallen comrades, the shamen's sacrifice, Kitana dying in Liu Kang's arms, the accidental murder of Liu Kang, the elder gods decending and Shao Kahn's death.

Stepping back Raiden turned to face Sonya "I transferred my memories of what happened to her mind, she will be unable to deny the truth now"

"I didn't know you could do that" Sonya stated sceptically "but warn me next time"

"Very well, but I must go for now to gather our allies, I will be at the Sky Temple if need something" replied Raiden before disappearing in a flash of lightning. Turning back to the woman on the bed, Sonya was shocked at the sight.

Mileena was rocking back and forth, muttering to herself, her breath, short and rapid, "No it can't be true, it can't be" she denied as she tried to fight the facts, "Kitana is… dead" the thought caused a voice in her mind to cry in agony.

* * *

~A/N~ Eno-on: Hey everyone… and nobody's here, why didn't anyone get excited for this anyway?

Eno-on: Anyway this is a story No-one came up with that nobody got excited for but he decided to redo anyway, if anyone is interested after the prologue please leave a review to let him know.

Eno-on: I know this is the MKX design but Sonya looks better this way, yeah very few characters appeared in this but this is just an opening chapter.

Eno-on: Eno-on out.


	2. Breaking Point

**Mortal Kombat; Fragment's Tale**

~A/N~ Eno-on: Hey guys the MK story No-one cares about is back, but I don't think anyone really noticed.

Eno-on: So I'm sure a lot of the 3 of you are curious as to Mileena's inner voice well that will be explained, however No-one will not write this story unless people request it.

"Speech" _'Thought' "_ _Read Text"_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'Mortal Kombat'~

* * *

~Chapter 1 Breaking Point~

Mileena sat on the provided bed in her cell, a memory from the thunder god playing on an endless loop in her mind, she'd memorized every detail and yet it seemingly hurt more each time, the more she tried to deny the confusing storm of emotions inside her, the more the detailed the memory would be.

* * *

Mileena sat motionless when the military officer came in carrying a tray of food, nor did she react when he brought out the foldable stool from under his other arm, as he sat down, still holding the tray he sighed.

Slowly picking up a forkful of the mashed potato, Mileena did not react when the food was brought to her face, the officer pushed utensil into the prisoner's mouth, watching as she did not react beyond a swallow, the officer returned the fork to the plate to repeat.

The officer thought back to what had happened a year ago, when the woman had been interrogated by lieutenant Blade and Raiden, whatever happened had seemingly broken the woman's strong will, in less than an hour she went from aggressive and hostile to completely unresponsive.

This did not stop him from being cautious when he entered the cell with her food, he remembered her almost glowing orange eyes, they shone with such fury, but now the were almost unrecognisable, her eyes were now dull and empty.

When the officer had finished, he stood up and grabbed the stool, he cast another glance at Mileena before walking out of the room.

* * *

In the fiery darkness of the Netherrealm, undead warriors stood before their master, ready to receive their orders, "Master Shinnok has informed me it is now time to strike" spoke Quan-chi "he has allowed Raiden to muster some kind of defence and now wishes to crush it under foot"

"Quan-chi, if I may request" Kitana spoke up "the special forces have my second battle fan and I'll need it to be at my best"

"Very well you may go and retrieve it" Quan-chi replied "I trust you know the price of failure Kitana?"

"Yes I do"

* * *

Sonya let out a tired breath, she'd just finished sparing with Johnny Cage in order to improve their combative abilities, as much she disliked his cocky attitude, she couldn't deny he was a tough fighter and the stronger they were, the easier it would be to protect Earthrealm.

Reaching for her bottled water, she was surprised by the sudden ringing of her work phone, grabbing it she answered to hear a panicked voice, "Lieutenant Blade! we're under attack!" a crash was heard in the background "we need backup at alpha HQ, the individual is in blue and wielding a fan!"

Sonya's eyes widened at the description, "Cage get Raiden, and come to alpha HQ" she ordered, before lifting the phone to her ear "I've sent for back up and I will arrive soon, retreat for now"

* * *

Kitana let out an annoyed sigh as she dispatched another soldier, continuing down the corridor, a door labelled surveillance caught her eye, kicking the door with enough force to break it down, she strolled into the office.

Looking around she saw it was empty, but the display monitors were still active, walking up to the desk she looked at the various screens, seeing multiple hallways like the one she'd just come through until she saw the door to the evidence locker, deciding that it was most likely where her other fan was she turned to leave, however just as she took her first step something caught her eye, looking at the monitor she saw it was labelled _'Cell 1A'_ , but what really caught her attention was the individual on screen "Mileena" she muttered, leaving the room Kitana felt herself chuckle.

* * *

Mileena sat in cell unmoved from her place on her bed, her eyes staring empty at the floor, she didn't respond when the door was viscously slammed open, stepping forwards Kitana stood before her clone "Look at you, you're pathetic Mileena!"

At Kitana's words, the prisoner responded for the first time in months, looking up with her unfocused eyes "...S-sister..?" she wheezed though her dry lips, she shuffled to the edge of her bed, "...Sister… is it… really you..?" feeling tears beginning to well in her eyes, she attempted to hug the edenian.

Before Mileena could even put her full weight on to her legs, Kitana backhanded her sending her to the ground, almost whimpering at the sudden pain, Mileena hadn't even noticed the restrictive mask had broken, revealing her mouth full of razor sharp fangs, as she looked up to Kitana's face, Mileena's eyes widened when her eyes met the other woman's.

Kitana's once kind blue eyes were now twin orange orbs that glowed with a desire for cruelty, her lightly tanned skin was now an ashy grey and her attire was now a twisted version of what is used to be. "On your feet Mileena" Kitana barked "You can look me in the eyes when I kill you"

Mileena instead backed away as best she could, eyes wide and on the verge of hyperventilating, Kitana gained a wicked smile at the state Mileena was in "I said on your feet!" Kitana yelled, causing Mileena to visibly flinch, slowly Mileena backed up to the wall, placing both feet level to the floor, the restrained woman pushed, actually releasing a pained yelp Mileena collapsed onto the floor.

Attempting to stand up again Mileena quickly suffered the same result as her legs gave out, gasping in shock Mileena fell to her side "M-my legs" she said breathlessly "they… won't-" Mileena was interrupted when a boot impacted her stomach, causing her cough violently as the air was forced from her lungs.

"Did I say you could speak?" Kitana asked, before kicking her clone again, she smirked cruelly at Mileena's chocked cries, "You really are pathetic Mileena", Kicking the prisoner again, she rolled on to her back gasping for air, before the revenant's boot came down on her stomach, hard, Mileena turned her head sideways before coughing loudly, letting blood leave her mouth, before she could even recognize the taste of her blood, Kitana's boot came crashing into her face with a sickening crack.

Mileena whimpered in pain, unsure what exactly broke with that last kick, "S-sister… why?" she muttered, as tears freely flowed down her face, mixing with the blood around her mouth.

"You think you have the right to call me your sister" Kitana said in anger "You are nothing more than another monstrous creation of Shang Tsung" Kitana bent down, her hand wrapping around Mileena's throat, slowly rising and forcing Mileena into a sitting position, Kitana drew one of her fans "I think it's time I put you out of my misery"

"Freeze!" a strong female voice shouted from the cell's doorway, releasing her grip, Mileena dropped to the floor with a thud, Kitana turned, seeing a familiar woman in the doorway.

"Hello Sonya" Kitana greeted with false politeness "I'm just taking care of a little trash"

"What are you doing here Kitana?!" Sonya demanded, readying a combat stance.

"I'm simply retrieving my fan" Kitana answered, drawing said fan "And cleaning up this mess", she turned pointing the bladed tips of the fan at Mileena, who had lost consciousness.

"I didn't know you for long Kitana but I knew you weren't needlessly cruel" Sonya said taking a step forward "I'll give you one chance to surrender"

"Hmph" Kitana huffed "killing you here would achieve nothing, besides you have bigger problems come Sonya" Kitana slashed the wall with her fan, opening a portal to the Netherrealm, "Goodbye for now" Kitana walked to the portal, stepping on Mileena in her stride, the portal closing behind her.

Quickly reaching for her work phone and hitting the speed dial "I need medics in the cells quickly"

* * *

~A/N~ Eno-one: Well chapter 1 is officially done and until people request it sadly the story will not continue, despite the fact that No-one enjoys this story very much.

Eno-on: Eno-on out.


	3. A Purpose in Life

**Mortal Kombat; Fragment's Tale**

~A/N~ Eno-on: Hello everyone and welcome back to No-one Special's story "Mortal Kombat; Fragment's Tale"

Eno-on: Recently No-one has been feeling down, and some news he received didn't help, but he saw a continue request form "the blind samurai" and "Mzuark" and started typing.

"Speech" _'Thought' "_ _Read Text"_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'Mortal Kombat'~

* * *

~Chapter 2 A Purpose in Life~

Mileena's eyes snapped open as she awoke with a gasp, before immediately shutting her eyes again from the light in the room, opening her eyes slowly Mileena saw an unfamiliar ceiling above her and felt a bed beneath her, as she attempted to sit up, she found she couldn't move her arms or legs, moving her eyes down she saw restraints on her wrists pinning them to the bed frame and assumed her ankles were in a similar state.

Slowly feeling came back to her as did her most recent set of memories, "...Kitana" she mumbled, before an ache came to both her chest and face, looking down again, she could see a bandage going across her nose.

' _What happened to Kitana? She died and it is undeniable'_ Mileena wondered _'I need answers but who could give them to me?'_ Mileena released a small sigh of frustration _'Wait that woman, what was her name… Sonya that's it, she was there when Kitana...'_ Mileena thoughts trailed off as the memory resurfaced and the ache in her chest grew.

"You really are pathetic", "You think you have the right to call me sister", "You are nothing more than another monstrous creation of Shang Tsung", "It's time I put you out of my misery" Kitana's words echoed in her mind, each one hurting more than any of her kicks, the ache in her chest growing to become an unbearable agony, against her will Mileena could feel tears forming in her eyes.

' _Is she right? I was made to replace her'_ Mileena thought _'but every fight I've entered, I've lost'_ Mileena didn't even try to stop her tears at this realization _'I lost to Kitana in the Flesh pits, Jade in Outworld, Those humans during the invasion and even to that masked man when it was two on one in the throne room'_ Mileena could feel her will breaking as she listed her failures _'I really am pathetic'_

Mileena was brought out of her self-loathing when she heard a door open and a set of feet walking towards her, an unfamiliar woman entered her line of sight, the woman looked at Mileena in surprise.

"Are you my executioner?" She muttered flatly, unable to stop the flow of tears that blurred her vision.

"I'm surprised you're conscious considering your injuries" the woman replied, seemingly not hearing Mileena's question "They were rather worrying" the woman lifted a notepad "Three cracked ribs, one of them broken, a broken nose, a concussion and internal bruising"

"Don't act as if whether I live or die matters to anyone" Mileena snapped "I'm a prisoner of war"

"And I'm a doctor!" the woman snapped back "and when I became a doctor I swore an oath to save lives, so your prisoner status is meaningless to me"

"Then what of the restraints on my arms and legs?" Mileena questioned.

"Lieutenant's orders" she answered "She was certain you'd be hostile, but there isn't much you could do in your condition"

"What?"

"You've suffered from severe muscle degeneration" she answered "it's a wonder you even survived the beating you took, then again your… unique biology might have been a factor"

Mileena laid still processing this new information, "But still your oath is pointless here" Mileena spoke up, surprising the doctor, "I am a flawed casting from a perfect mould, a perversion of natural life"

The woman was stunned at these words, going completely against what little she knew of Mileena, instead of sharp threats of a fierce warrior she heard the emotionless words of a broken woman.

"I will keep my oath, because you are alive" she slowly replied "the circumstances of your birth don't matter, it is what you do with the gift of life that determines what you are"

"My entire life has been spent in combat!" Mileena snapped "Combat was the only thing I was made for and I cannot even win a fight" Mileena took slow breaths "Kitana was right, so either finish me or leave"

As the doctor reluctantly left the room, Mileena sank back into her thoughts, on Kitana's actions.

* * *

Sonya Blade walked through the halls of the base, her thoughts focused on the start of Shinnok's invasion, and the damages he's caused, as well as Raiden's distrust of Outworld's new leader Kotal Kahn.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts as she saw a woman stepping out of the infirmary with a sad look on her face, Sonya decided to find out the issue.

"Is there a problem doctor?" She asked with a professional tone.

The woman jumped as if she hadn't noticed Sonya's presence "Oh hello lieutenant, I was just seeing to a patient"

Sonya's features softened "Who was it? and when did it happen?"

"Oh lieutenant, she's not dead well I mean not physically" she answered, muttering at the end.

"What do you mean doctor?" Sonya asked, confused with the muttering.

"Well lieutenant she is awake and responsive" she answered "but she seems emotionally broken"

"Who is it Doctor?"

"It's Mileena" the woman answered, surprising the lieutenant.

"Are you sure?" Sonya asked visibly confused.

"Yes ma'am, do you wish to see her for yourself?"

"Lead the way"

* * *

' _Why was she so unlike herself?'_ Mileena thought to herself remembering the encounter, Kitana's words hurting more then her blows, before the memories drag Mileena deeper into negativity she the door open and steps coming toward her.

"Have you changed your mind and decided to finish me?" Mileena asked to blurry figure in her vision.

"Hello Mileena" a different voice then the doctor spoke, blinking away the tears still obscuring her vision Mileena saw it was Sonya Blade stood in front of her.

"What happened to Kitana?" Mileena demanded, but there was no will or force behind her voice.

Sonya was shocked by the emptiness of her voice "Kitana was enslaved by Quan-chi" she answered.

"But Kitana died!, the thunder god's memories showed me this!" Mileena snapped, breathing heavily.

"Quan-chi didn't just take the souls of Earthrealm warriors, but everyone who died in the Earthrealm invasion" Sonya answered "Earthrealm and Outworld, he took them all"

"So they twisted were twisted to his will?" she asked, a spark of hope in her voice "can they be saved?"

"We think so, but we'd need Quan-chi alive" Sonya answered, surprised by Mileena's tone "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm going to help you save her"

* * *

~A/N~ Eno-on: Finally back in the saddle and writing, sorry he kept you waiting, be the story has direction now.

Eno-on: Now before people come leaping to Mileena's defence, think about it Mileena loses every fight in the new timeline, Kitana, Jade, Stryker, Kabal, Kotal Kahn and D'vorah all beat her in across MK9 and MKX.

Eno-on: Also if anyone yells Mileena is acting OOC, remember she has lost both her purpose of serving Shao Kahn and replacing Kitana, on top of the realization that she has not won a single battle in her life.

Eno-on: So the idea of her latching onto something that would give her purpose but also connected to her past seems reasonable.

Eno-on: Eno-on out.


	4. Road to Recovery

**Mortal Kombat; A Second Chance**

~A/N~ Eno-on: Hello everyone welcome back to this story focused on Mileena, who Netherrealm Studios has confirmed that she is not in MK11.

No-one: I personally believe Netherrealm hates Mileena, because in the new timeline she has had no wins, gets executed and then her moves are given to Kitana.

Eno-on: Thank you for that, now without further delay, back to the story.

"Speech" _'Thought' "_ _Read Text"_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~"Mortal Kombat"~

* * *

~Chapter 3 Road to Recovery~

"I think that it is a very bad idea" Johnny argued "are you serious, Sonya?"

"Look I don't like it either, but lets face it we need all the help we can get" Sonya responded "besides she needs to go through extensive physical therapy before she can even begin to help"

"Sonya do you believe she can help?" asked Kenshi, he was a man of average height with short, dark hair and a red cloth covering his eyes, he had a black bodysuit with red highlights, a sash with a dragon on it and a pauldron on his right shoulder and black boots and knee pads.

"If she is anything like Kitana or Jade, she'll be a lot of help" Sonya answered "but we can't rely on her now"

"Fine, but can I say I don't like the idea of bringing the butterface in" said Johnny.

* * *

"Easy now, don't push yourself too hard" the doctor scolded, as Mileena struggled to sit up, she watched the patient ignore her, sighing she helped Mileena sit up, noticing the way she flinched at the doctor's touch.

Mileena stared in shock and horror at the state of her limbs and how skinny they were, her arms in a worse state then her legs, they twitched as she attempted to move.

"Stop" the doctor ordered, Mileena freezing in place at the volume, before turning to the other woman, "Thank you, my name is Dr Lewis and I've been placed in charge of your recovery"

"How long will it take?" Mileena asked uncertainly, turning to stare at her limbs.

"If your lucky, maybe a few years" Lewis answered, Mileena's head snapped back to stare her in the eyes, "But your biology may change that"

"I'm hungry" Mileena mumbled.

"I don't doubt that" the doctor replied "but you won't be able to keep a lot down at the moment"

"Oh okay" Mileena spoke quietly, with her head down.

The doctor let out a long sigh "I'm not saying this to be mean" She spoke softly "this is for your own good so you can recover"

"Thank you" Mileena muttered.

* * *

"She's recovering this quickly?" Sonya asked the doctor with clear disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, and I am just as shocked as you are lieutenant" Lewis answered "she shouldn't be on her feet within a month, granted she still needs support when walking but still..."

"Still that recovery speed is impressive" Sonya replied "I might have to her DNA analysed, anything else?"

"Two things actually" Lewis started "first anytime there is a mirror in her room, she'll do something to either obscure or break it, and two, the moment she built enough muscle in her arms she tore off the bottom of her shirt off, she's been wearing it like a mask outside of meal times"

"Interesting… I'll see about getting her clothes returned to her" said Sonya "and get that mirror removed"

"That should cheer her up" the doctor sighed "she acts like a child sometimes, but she behaves at least"

* * *

Mileena paced back and forth in her room, leaning heavily on the crutches provided to her by Dr Lewis, she kept her pace constant despite the complaints from her limbs, she was walking towards her bed when the door behind her opened with an almost inaudible creak, turning to see who it was, Mileena stumbled, falling harshly against her bed.

Sonya walked in just in time to see Mileena land on her bed and smack her head against the wall "You okay?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine" Mileena snapped rubbing the back of her head, not realizing her mask had slipped, she soon noticed that the lieutenant was something, "What's in the box?"

"Dr Lewis said you've been good, and you need cheering up" Sonya replied not addressing the question "So your old clothes have been cleaned" she answered, shaking the box slightly "However I'll ask for blood sample before I give it to you"

"Why?" Mileena whined.

"Because I said so" Sonya answered harshly, noticing the other woman flinch at the tone, "We're trying to understand you and how you're body works" the Military officer said softer tone, "Now will you give a blood sample?"

"Fine, I'll do it" Mileena agreed "now can I have it?"

Sonya sighed before marching across the room and placing the box on the bed's free corner, before stepping back.

With the energy of a kid on Christmas, Mileena tore lid off the box before throwing it across the room, instantly she withdrew her mask from inside, she reached for the makeshift veil she'd made out of her shirt only to notice it had slid from her face and was now resting on her collar bone like a neckerchief, almost immediately she turned away from Sonya and slid her mask over her head.

When she turned back to face Sonya, her face properly covered, she eagerly looked back in to the box "Wait where my weapons?" Mileena asked.

"We'll give your sai back when you're fully recovered"

"Okay" said Mileena sounding like she was pouting, reaching back over she pulled her hot pink attire from Outworld, her eyes lit up slightly before Sonya took it from her "Hey!"

"No, just no" Sonya replied "I understand showing a body you're proud of, but this is ridiculous" The blonde then gestured to the windows in the suit "And this offers no protection in combat"

"So do have to keep wearing this?" Mileena asked, pointing to the jogging pants and torn t-shirt exposing her midriff that she currently wore.

"Those are for your recovery, they're light and comfortable" Sonya answered "I'll let you keep your boots" Mileena's eyes lit up again "But you should let your leg muscles recover more before you walk in them"

"Fine" Mileena agreed, placing her boots at the end of her bed.

* * *

Mileena sat up on her bed, tired from sleep as the door to her room creaked open.

"Good morning Mileena" Dr Lewis said politely as she walked in carrying a clipboard and a small case "Because you agreed to it yesterday, I've come for a blood sample but I thought we could update your file first"

"My file?"

"The information we have on you" Lewis explained "so we know how to best help you in the future"

"Okay" Mileena agreed.

"I guess we should start with the basics" Lewis stated simply, sitting down on a chair brought in the day before "Is Mileena your full name?"

"Yes"

"How old are you?" the doctor asked, only receive a confused look, "I mean when were you… made?"

"I don't know" Mileena answered clearly thinking "when was Outworld's tournament?"

"Roughly two years ago now" Lewis answered.

"I think a bit before then" Mileena replied, not noticing the look shock on the doctor's face, "My earliest memory is from around that time"

"You're only two?!" she practically shouted, eyes wide "I think we should schedule a psychiatrist for you"

"Okay" Mileena responded not understanding the other woman's panic.

"I think I should collect that blood sample and we finish this some other time" the doctor decided "could you hold out your dominant arm please" Mileena complied holding out her left arm.

Reaching into the small case she brought with her, Lewis grabbed the syringe with one hand and Mileena's wrist with the other hand, "Now this may sting a little, but try the hold still please" she lined the needle with the crux of Mileena's elbow, before breaking the skin.

Mileena winced slightly, gritting her teeth behind her mask, looking away until it was over, she felt Lewis pull away before pressing something down where the needle went in, looking down she saw a small plaster.

"There we go, no problems" Lewis said softly "I think that will be all for today Mileena"

"When can I start training?" Mileena asked the now leaving doctor "I need to get stronger"

"Soon Mileena" She answered "soon"

* * *

~A/N~ Eno-on: Finally this chapter is done, you need a better work ethic.

No-one: I know.

Eno-on: What's with Mileena's age here anyway?

No-one: Its my way of explaining the way she acts in MK9

Eno-on: Anyway new chapter is out, and the story's got a new name now.

Eno-on: Feedback for both the story and title are appreciated.

Eno-on: Eno-on out.


End file.
